


5 раз, когда Дерек и Стайлз использовали наручники, и 1 раз, когда они сделали это в рамках закона

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Full Shift Werewolves, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я не понимаю, – нахмурился Стайлз. – Я думал, оборотни должны тащиться от бондажа и прочей фигни. А ты такой… ванильный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 раз, когда Дерек и Стайлз использовали наручники, и 1 раз, когда они сделали это в рамках закона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Derek and Stiles Use Handcuffs and 1 Time the Law Is Involved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090000) by [Watermelon Wolves (Phnx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/pseuds/Watermelon%20Wolves). 



– 1 –

  
  
Услышав, как открылась и закрылась входная дверь, Стайлз прекратил возиться с наручниками и принял, как он надеялся, соблазнительную позу.   
  
– Я в спальне, – зачем-то уточнил он, хотя знал, что Дерек мог услышать его сердцебиение даже из другой части города, если бы захотел.  
  
Дерек открыл дверь и застыл на пороге.  
  
– Стайлз, – выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, – это что, мои рабочие наручники?  
  
– Ну, только если у тебя нет запасных, – рассудительно ответил Стайлз.  
  
–  _Стайлз_.  
  
– Да ладно тебе,  _помощник шерифа_ , у нас просто обязан быть горячий секс с использованием наручников.  
  
Дерек вздохнул и взял себя в руки.  
  
– Ладно, по крайней мере, мы сделаем это правильно.  
  
Они так и не дошли до секса, но у них был очень интересный разговор о наручниках и безопасности. Что ж, это тоже было весело.  
  


– 2 –

  
  
Стайлзу пришлось признать, что Дерек в чём-то прав, когда попробовал поэкспериментировать с другой позой. Настоящие наручники не слишком способствовали получению удовольствия.  
  
– Дерек! – позвал Стайлз, – как насчёт того, чтобы кое-что заказать?  
  
– Конечно, – послышалось из гостиной. – Китайская кухня подойдет?  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся. У Дерека были лучшие идеи.  
  


– 3 –

  
  
– Какие тебе больше нравятся: розовые, леопардовые, меховые, фиолетовые, с блёстками, пластмассовые?  
  
–  _Нет_.  
  


– 4 –

  
  
Стайлз увлеченно изучал свой новый набор специализированных наручников, когда Дерек вошёл в комнату на четырех лапах.  
  
– Э–э–э, – протянул Стайлз, пока они молча смотрели друг на друга, ничего не понимая. – Мы собираемся заняться межвидовыми потрахушками? – спросил он, глядя в выразительные волчьи глаза своего бойфренда.  
  
Дерек оторвал застывший взгляд от наручников и вопросительно склонил голову.  
  
– Ну, ты понимаешь… я и ты сделаем это, только ты будешь… – Стайлз махнул рукой на его пушистую форму. – Волком.  
  
Дерек в ужасе попятился.  
  
– То есть, это действительно горячо, – задумчиво продолжил Стайлз, – я просто не уверен, что готов для…  
  
Дерек развернулся и вышел, качая головой.  
  
– Может, позже?! – крикнул Стайлз.  
  


– 5 –

  
  
– Я не понимаю, – нахмурился Стайлз. – Я думал, оборотни должны тащиться от бондажа и прочей фигни. А ты такой… ванильный.  
  
– Все люди разные, – обиженно ответил Дерек. – И у всех разные наклонности. Мне очень жаль, если у тебя сложилось впечатление, что мой вид влияет на мои сексуальные предпочтения.  
  
– Эй, – Стайлз протянул руку и провел пальцами по густым волосам Дерека. – Для меня это не имеет значения. Это было всего лишь моё тупое предположение.  
  
– Да, – проворчал Дерек, заметно расслабившись под рукой Стайлза, – тупое.   
  
Он повернулся и поймал губы Стайлза своими. Стайлз наклонился, углубляя нежный поцелуй, а затем резко отстранился.  
  
– Но мы же можем оставить наручники? Например, как декоративное украшение или вроде того.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза, но всё же пробормотал: «как хочешь» и снова привлёк Стайлза к себе.  
  
Стайлз решил, что он выиграл.   
  


\+ 1

  
  
– Да ладно тебе, это даже не преступление.  
  
– Вы имеете право хранить молчание, – произнес Дерек, защёлкивая наручники вокруг запястий Стайлза.  
  
– Знаешь, – задумчиво сказал тот, не обращая внимания на зачитываемые ему права, которые он помнил с тех пор, как сумел прочитать слово «Миранда». – Это совсем не так сексуально, как я думал.  
  
– Мне действительно хочется сейчас вырвать тебе горло, – прошипел Дерек.  
  
– О, а вот это уже лучше, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Зубами?  
  
Дерек зарычал и толкнул его к ничего не подозревающему новичку.  
  
– Забери, пока я не убил его.  
  
Стайлз захихикал и подмигнул Дереку, когда его усаживали на заднее сиденье патрульного автомобиля.  
  
– Увидимся, – произнес он одними губами. Машина тронулась в сторону полицейского участка, и Стайлз увидел в зеркало заднего вида, как Дерек, с пылающими ушами, уронил голову на руки.

**Author's Note:**

> если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста. не поленитесь и перейдите по ссылке, чтобы поблагодарить автора хотя бы кудосом :D  
> вам мелочь, а ему приятно ^___^


End file.
